Quantum Leap
Also Known As *Ability Shifting *Omnipotent Power Mimicry *Power Shifting *Quantum Jump/Quantum Jumping *Quantum Leaping Description This is the ability to psychically access new superhuman powers, or one of a previously determined set of powers. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability may psychically access any number of different superhuman powers. In addition, the user may psychically access any number of different superhuman power combinations. Furthermore, one can often psychically perceive when a random power shift is about to take place. One can also often psychically perceive what new powers one has gained after a random power shift, at will. One can even, in most cases, psychically self-negate one's powers, at will, to withstand negative power-based effects. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Depending on the user, a Quantum Leap may be voluntary or random. There are Quantum Leapers that can shift from one power to another, at a mere whim. While the voluntary nature of this power is quite the boon, it still requires some measure of planning and timing to be fully effective. What's more, it implies that the user is more likely to have a limited number of abilities they can access. On the other hand, some 'leap' involuntarily to a new power (or power set) at some certain interval of time. There are cases in which a certain power may only last for an hour, day, week, etc, before shifting to something entirely new and different. While this case implies the user has no control over when a power comes or how long it lasts, it is more likely the user will have a higher number and variety of powers to access. More confusing, some users may have 'leaps' that last completely different time intervals; they may gain Lycanthropy for two years as a child, then vast Magic powers that lasts through puberty, then Herculean Superhuman Strength that lasts a year, then Phoenix-level Telekinesis that lasts five minutes, then Rapid Regeneration that lasts a day, then passive Empathy that lasts the rest of their life. Similar/Related Abilities *Magic- Mages make use of tradition and ritual to achieve a similar effect. *Omnipotence- Only related by similar name (ie Omnipotent Power Mimicry); the user could never actually achieve true Omnipotence nor its accompanying Omniscience or Omnipresence, though the power could range through most mortal levels of power, giving mortals the impression of potential 'Omnipotence'. *Power Mimicry- The user mimics a number of superhuman powers, but without need for another superhuman present. *Reality Bending- Quantum Leap allows one to change which power they possess, like a Reality Bender, though with far more limitation as to the type and level and number of effects they can achieve at any given time. Confirmed Users *Jo Nah/Ultra Boy (Legion of Super-Heroes, DC Comics) Trivia *The phrase 'Quantum Leap' or 'Quantum Jump' comes from a phrase in physics, referring to the sudden transition of an electron, atom or molecule from one energy state to another (which it accomplishes by taking on or giving off quantum particles). Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Change/Transformation Category:Power/Force/Energy Category:Time/Age/Speed Category:Very Rare Category:Q